


Part of Their World

by deinvati



Series: AELDWS July 2017 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: When skin is a novel sensation, Eames is going to enjoy every last inch of Arthur's.





	Part of Their World

**Author's Note:**

> Written Week 1 of AELDWS July 2017.  
> Prompt: Skin hunger  
> Genre: AU (magical or canon-based)  
> Word Count: Up to 500 words
> 
> Thanks so much to [amarulasmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109) for the beta work!

"Tonight?" Eames asked, his canines flashing.

Arthur drifted a little, his tail fins flicking before he quirked an eyebrow and nodded, and Eames felt a greedy thrill run over his scales. He grinned as Arthur swam away, and the excited flip of Arthur's tail was the only sign he gave that he was looking forward to it as much as Eames.

Later that evening as they floated in a warm current, twining together, Eames ran a webbed hand over Arthur's muscled body as they kissed.

"Please, darling," Eames breathed, pulling back to look.

Arthur smirked and with a shimmer, he shifted. The grey-blue of his scales rippled, and in a swirl of bubbles, the scales disappeared into smooth pink skin.

Eames groaned, the gills in his neck fluttering. He reached for Arthur, drawn to him.

"Christ, pet, I love that you can do this."

He ran his darker, rougher hands over Arthur's torso, worshipping, with fingers and lips, the expanse of soft skin. He kissed over the light freckles on his shoulders and touched the sparse hair that trailed over Arthur's chest. He followed the trail down his belly, to where it faded back into scales at his hips.

"Well, I don't do it for everyone," Arthur said, sounding a little breathless.

Eames chuckled, dragging his thumbs over the oddly sensitive nubs on Arthur's chest and listening to him keen.

"I'm glad," Eames murmured and kissed him again. Arthur flipped his tail, sending them in a lazy spiral and Eames watched Arthur stretch out above him, blocking the faint light of the moon and silhouetting himself like prey. Eames grinned hungrily.

He floated closer again, tails bumping together sensuously. He couldn't stop touching Arthur, stroking the skin only he got to see, the adorable indentation on his belly, just above where the scales started again. They still fit together, as before, but Eames reveled in the new sensations under his mouth and hands.

Arthur swallowed. "I'm just glad you like it."

Eames groaned again. "Darling," he said, licking the crease at Arthur's elbow. "How could I not?"

Eames swam behind him, touching his back, his arms, everywhere. He fastened his lips on the smooth sweep of Arthur's neck, sucking. Arthur moaned, arching into him and curling his tail around Eames'. Eames sucked harder, tongue swirling, marking him, a spot that would show through his scales later when he changed back; a private reminder.

When he wound his fingers with Arthur's, slender and vulnerable without their webbing, he tutted at the wrinkles that showed up on Arthur's skin there.

"Almost time," Arthur reminded him.

Eames tried not to clutch him too tight, tried not to swipe at the cherished skin too hard. "But not yet, right?"

Arthur smiled at him, fond and warm. "No, not just yet."


End file.
